The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) defined a narrowband Internet of Things (NB-IoT) as a radio interface. NB-IoT is optimized for machine type (e.g., IoT device) traffic, and the NB-IoT radio access technology (RAT) is designed to reduce IoT device costs and to minimize battery consumption by IoT devices. The NB-IoT is also adapted to work in difficult radio conditions, which is frequent for some IoT devices. Although NB-IoT is an independent radio interface, it is tightly connected with the long-term evolution (LTE) standard. Non-Access Stratum (NAS) is a set of protocols in an Evolved Packet System (EPS). The NAS is used to convey non-radio signaling between a user device and a mobility management entity (MME) for a LTE/evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) access.